wiki_of_the_metaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Mario
Name = Mario Mario Birthdate = May 1, 1983 Nicknames = Donkey (Shrek) Daddy (Jeffy and Feebee) Lollipop (Stocking) Plumber Boy (Rolf) Bro (Luigi) Gender = Male Height = 5'1 Hair = Brown Eye color = Blue Relatives = Luigi (Twin Brother) Peach (Ex-Wife) Rosalina (Ex-Wife) Stocking Anarchy (Wife) 7 Grand Dad (Father) Arlene Xero (Mother) Friends = Chef Pee Pee Ash Williams Tony The Tiger Shrek Tom Jerry Jackie Lynn Thomas Spawn Hilda Fritz The Cat SMG4 Woody Godzilla James Bond Black Yoshi Mushu Spyro Ash Ketchum Invincibubble Crash Bandicoot Jotaro Kujo Static Shock Wave Meteora Butterfly Mariposa Butterfly The Notorious Nine Enemies = Baron D’Vel Brooklyn T. Guy Peach Jeffy Glitchtrap Harold Wilfred The Koopa Troopa Chucky Pennywise Carrie White Freddy Krueger Jason Vorhees Kamek Bowser Junior Toad Bad End Friends Bipper Beast Wirt Ice Finn Birthday Mabel Corrupted Pink Cat Monster Diamond White Breaking Point Lapis Steven (C.P.C.M.D.W.B.P.L Steven Or Homeworld Steven) Zoo Gem Warrior Villain Cloud Connie Jungle Moon Stevonnie Corrupted Forced Fusion Garnet Defective Amethyst Blasphemy Holo-Pearl Breaking Point Bismuth Mirror Lapis Corrupted Homeworld Peridot Pickle Rick General Morty (Evil Genocide Morty) Mother Widow (Eye Buttons Coraline) Brute Boris Ink Henry Queen Star (Magic Hater Mewberty Replaced Dark Eclipsa Reformed Star) King Marco (Demon Monster Arm Marco) Furiously Corrupted Tom Monster Meteora Villain Eclipsa Traitor Moon Yandere Jackie Genocide Frisk Chara Miss Fortune Chat Blanc Turbo Metal K.O. Evil Enid Gothic Radicles Turbo Dendy Demon Cuphead And Mugman Lucky Helmet Error Jealousy Possessed Poison Ghost Gumball Dictator Dark Ghost Darwin Limited Nicole Team Rocket Dark Ash Red Orb Pikachu Future Mordecai Were-Skunk ybgiR Jean Jacket Grizz Pandoro The Powerfully Wild Coffee Wild Ice Bear Were-Bear Chloe Lil’ Buddy Clarence The Powerpunk Girls Sugar Rush Party Pooper Mac Monster Possessed Hilda Marra Frida Possessed David Possessed Johanna Sinister Mouse Infected She-Ra Corrupted Catra Injustice League Doppelgänger Spider-Carnage Monster Mokey Evil Dilan Prehistoric King Grooby Lord Wander Timebomb Sylvia Dark Warrior Negaduck Virus Ralph Virus Vanellope Anti-Hiro Killer Baymax Hurts Rapunzel Demo Buzz Yandere Pucca Shadow Mario Mr. Booigi Majora’s Masked Dark Link Dark Matter Kirby Metal Dark Mech Fleetway Tainted Sonic The Werehog Robot Tails Hypnoshaded Callie And Marie Sanitized Pearl And Marina Crawling Tubby Infected Teletubbies Club President Sayori Glitch Natsuki Yandere Yuri Monster Miku Hatsune Dark Spyro Pig Red Blotling Mickey and Oswald Black Goku Villain Class 1A Pinkamena Midnight Sparkle Demon Sunset Perfection Rarity Timberjack Flutterbat Rainbow Factory Abrasive Invincibubble Doodle Bob Ghost King Dark Danny Fancy Outcast Black Cat Lincoln Lulu Loud Displaced Lisa Pink Vampire Lucy Mud Monster Lana Demi God Arnold Chaos XJ9 Possessed April O’Neil Dark Mad Dogs Evil Master Splinter Nightmare Frost Leo The Charro Negro Wraith Norman Fliqpy Killer Flaky Vampire Lumpy Harmless Mao Mao MegaMech Adorabat Possessed Vivi Possessed Arthur Nine Tails Mystery Nemesis Prime Sonic.EXE Tails.EXE Knuckles.EXE Fusion Heroes Infected Heroes Scanty Daemon Kneesocks Daemon (More Coming Soon) First appearance = Super Mario Bros. (1985) Portrayer = Matthew Soucy (Me Without The Deep Video Recording Voice) Mario is the owner of the location of the SuperMarioLogan series, as well as the main protagonist. He is the oldest character of the show, and has the most experience. But he was forced retired from adventuring to be a YouTuber but 12 years later he got out of retirement Gallery To Fight Titans Image.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ally To All Category:Male Category:Redheads